The present invention pertains to a fuel injection pump for supplying fuel to injection nozzles of self-igniting internal combustion engines.
In the fuel injection pumps of the foregoing type a housing has a bore in which a pump piston is reciprocated and simultaneously rotated by a cam drive. One of the known fuel injection pumps of the type under discussion is disclosed in the applicant's German publication DE-OS No. 3,013,087 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,253. The control slide provided in this known fuel injection pump is additionally displaced to control the relief conduit by means of an intermediate lever of the rpm governor. This lever has an extension which is engaged at the free end of the control slide, which extends into the suction chamber of the fuel injection pump. The intermediate lever is coupled to the annular slide which surrounds the pump piston and, on the other hand, control the relief conduit for ending the injection and therefore determining the injection quantity. The fuel injection quantity is determined by the rpm governor depending on the load and rpm. The adjustment of the annular slide corresponds not to a predetermined load-to-rpm ratio but to the injection quantity, by the increase or decrease of which the motor rpm is adjusted to a predetermined allowed load or rpm. The annular slide therefore can assume a position for a small injection quantity although rpm is still relatively high and vica versa the annular slide can control a great injection quantity although the motor is in quiet idling. Since the control slide follows, due to the engagement thereof with the extension of the intermediate lever, the movements of the intermediate lever or the annular slide an uncontrolled actuation of the control slide results. It is desirable, however that, besides the actuation of the control slide in dependence on rpm affected by the pressure in the suction chamber, the actuation depending on the load would be obtained. So, for example, if a full load is desired the relief conduit should be blocked by the control slide to achieve a quick adjustment.